He Didn't Know
by TheAwesomeFactory
Summary: When Ronald Weasley walked down the train, trying to find a compartment, he had no idea what he was getting himself into No pairings. Oneshot


**He Didn't Know**

**Oneshot**

**A/N: Well, here we are again. I haven't written a fic in what seems to be ages. At least not for a few years. I had begun and ignored about three other stories before now, and was thinking about giving up writing. But, one day, this hit me. With absolutely no warning, I was inspired. I wrote this entirely in one sitting, which I'm not sure I've ever done before. It took me about two years, but I'm finally writing again. And it's a great feeling :) **

**So, without further ado, I present to you: the story that got me writing again, the story that hit me like a very very large bag of cement, the story that wouldn't take no for an answer, and the story that was a true joy to write.**

**Enjoy.**

Ronald Weasley had no idea what he was getting himself into

He walked through the hallway of the train, looking through the windows into the compartments. All of them looked either full, unfriendly, or downright scary.

Yes, he was scared. He was the sixth Weasley boy to go to Hogwarts, and had a lot to live up to. With Bill as head boy, Charlie as Quidditch Capitan, Percy as a prefect, and Fred and George as professional pranksters, he had a lot to live up to. And no matter how hard he racked his brains, he couldn't think of a single thing that set him apart from the crowd. He wasn't smart, good at Quidditch, funny, charming, or any of that. He was just Ron.

His entire family had been in Gryffindor. Every single one. He didn't know what his family would do to him if he wasn't. And even though his mum had assured him many times that he was a shoe in for Gryffindor, Ron couldn't help but think otherwise. He had shown on a variety of different occasions that he had no backbone what so ever. '_Like now, for example'_ he thought bitterly, ducking down as someone looked out their window, _'with courage like this you'll wind up in Hufflepuff'_. His father had told him that there was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, but Ron knew he would never be able to face the twins if he would up there.

Somehow, throughout his thinking, Ron had ended up at the very end of the train. He had deemed every single compartment unworthy of his presence (Ron laughed a little at his own joke). Now, all that was left was this one. _'It can't be that bad' _he assured himself _'Maybe there won't be anyone here…" _Ron extended his hand and opened the door.

There was someone there. There was perhaps the most _someone _someone that could be on this train. A black haired, green eyed, stick of a boy turned his head and gave Ron a small smile. This was the same boy that mum had helped onto the platform. This was Harry Potter.

Ron seriously considered turning back at this point. But, in his heart, he knew he couldn't. He wasn't enough of a coward to back down now.

So he took a breath and said "Sorry, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

At that moment, Ron had no idea what he was getting himself in to.

He didn't know that he would risk his life and almost die in his first year

He didn't know his little sister would be possessed by a dark lord

He didn't know that a traitor was in his left pocket

He didn't know that the Dark Lord would return

He didn't know that he would fight against the most dangerous fugitives of all time

He didn't know that the most powerful wizard on Earth would be murdered

He didn't know that he would go on a mad goose chase against impossible odds while still just a teenager

He didn't know he would fall for the most annoying girl on the planet

He didn't know he would be in near death situations almost annually

He didn't know that he would be the most famous Weasley boy of all

He didn't know what would happen to him, just because he stepped into that compartment.

But maybe that's the point of destiny.

**So there you go. Short, but sweet. Okay, I admit, it's very short, not very sweet at all, and nothing incredibly special. Still, I'm glad it's out there **

**Review, please! I'm always happy to have feedback, and even happier to get ideas for more stories or constructive criticism for this one. All writers like knowing that their work is appreciated :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
